The Romancing of Taniyama Mai
by Ms Bat
Summary: In principle, wagers should always be made sober, but after work drinks and devious company make even certain narcissists vulnerable to bets of a romantical kind. Consists of a series of linked one shots.
1. The Bet

~ The Romancing of Taniyama Mai ~

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _Ghost Hunt_.

* * *

1. The Bet

It began with a bet.

This is not surprising because bets proliferated things. In the right hands, money would exponentially expand and the person (whose hands those belonged to) would go off feeling extra happy. On the other hand, bets weren't always about money. They produced other things too, like heated exchanges, boasts and all manner of irrational behaviour. Which was why Naru was sorely regretting entering the bar with the rest of the men from SPR, or rather, all the men minus John, who politely declined and Lin who did not decline so much as disappear the moment the topic of after work drinks was raised.

"So… Naru. When are you gonna fess' up to Mai anyway?" Bou-san hiccupped and waved at the bartender. "Another round for me and the two gentlemen here!"

Naru pursed his lips disapprovingly. "Haven't you had enough to drink?"

"Never!" he crowed triumphantly.

Yasuhara patted him solemnly. "You haven't answered the question yet, Shibuya-san," he said.

"I don't have anything to say to Mai."

"If you aren't going to, you'll better caesarean, I mean caesar, cease, I mean stop giving Mai the wrong hints," the monk slurred into his empty scotch glass.

"I haven't given her _hints_. If you recall, I rejected her just before I went back home," Naru replied, miffed.

"Then, what do you call those er…" Bou-san appeared confused for a minute and then looked appealingly at Yasuhara. "Help me out here shounen, I can't remember…"

"Sarcastic banter? Insults traded? How he's always rescuing her? Calls her and nobody else by her first name?"

"Yeah. That," he nodded, (or swayed) tipsily.

The bartender had returned with their drinks and Naru seized his with the air of a drowning man scrambling for safety. Distracted, the other two also lurched awkwardly for theirs.

"I bet you don't dare to confess to Mai," Yasuhara said after awhile.

Naru could only marvel at how the student had managed to stay sober. He didn't like to admit it but he was probably not all there too. The dim air of the bar seemed to be wavering in front of his very eyes*.

"Hear, hear," Bou-san mumbled. "Naru-bou is a scaredy-cat."

"Deal."

"Eh?"

Naru put his drink down carefully. "You said you would bet right? I accept your challenge."

Suddenly, Bou-san didn't look so drunk anymore. He looked, in fact, alert. "So what's the deal if Naru-bou loses?" he asked eagerly.

"Hmm," Yasuhara said, a devious gleam in his eyes. "He'll have to propose to _Lin_-_san_ instead."

A drunken silence met this as the three of them envisioned Naru going down on one knee in front of the Chinese man. Naru shuddered inwardly. "You've been speaking to Madoka haven't you?" he accused suspiciously.

Yasuhara blinked innocently. "Not exactly, no. I haven't _spoken_ to her at any rate.  
"Anyway, wouldn't it be better to go on a date with Mai and tell her you've been secretly in love with her all this time?"

Bou-san sniggered and tried to turn it into a cough when Naru glared at him. "So, how about we give Naru-bou here till the end of the year?" he asked, enthusiastically clapping the younger man on his back.

"Good enough for me," Yasuhara said cheerfully as Naru glared haughtily at them. "Shall we get the bill then, before Shibuya-san changes his mind?"

Outside, the streets were still thronging with nightlife as Naru made his way back to his apartment after parting ways with the other two, who were sharing a cab since they lived in the same general direction. The street lights glittered brightly, competing with neon signboards that promoted everything from Suntory whiskey to dancing robots, the traffic blaring noisily. A group of girls strutted past him in their high school uniforms and high socks, giggling when he looked at them. Mai, he silently reflected, would probably be graduating in a year's time, and possibly entering a university if (and it was a very big _if_ at the moment) her grades cut it. Things would be changing, that much at least was certain.

The security guard at his apartment block nodded politely as he waited at the lobby for the elevator. "Evening Shibuya-san," he said as he lowered his newspaper. "Late night out?"

"Yes," Naru replied curtly, not in the mood to talk.

"Looks like it might snow tonight."

Where was the elevator? Naru looked at his watch. It was close to 2 am. Lin was probably going to grill him for not calling first.

"I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"I said it might snow tonight. The first of the year and all that you know," the guard said helpfully when Naru stared blankly back at him. "It's supposed to be a good omen." he explained as with a musical chime, the elevator door slid open. "There's your ride then, sir. Good night Shibuya-san. I'll see you tomorrow."

Alone in the elevator, Naru had time to think. It was a stupid bet. Why would Mai like him after what he'd said? Was he even in love with her? If he wasn't he wouldn't have gotten jealous of his brother would he? Besides, they were getting along fine now and he didn't see the need to complicate things. _She won't wait forever_, a small voice in his head whispered. He quashed that traitorous thought. Why shouldn't she… Oliver Davies was talented, smart and gorgeous. He was worth waiting for wasn't he? _Ah, but you've stated clearly that you weren't interested_, the voice reminded him. The elevator dinged again and Naru hurried out from the small mechanical contraption, away from his treacherous half-drunk thoughts. Tomorrow, when he was sober and had time to think clearly, he would call the bet off. No one would be the wiser and nobody's feelings would get hurt. Disappointed yes, but definitely not hurt. _Or perhaps you actually really like her, but you didn't dare tell her that then, you idiot_. Naru turned around sharply. Surely that hadn't been _his_ head talking. Gene? Absolutely wonderful – he was hearing his dead twin's voice. The apartment he and Lin shared was two doors down from the lobby and he hastened to it, fumbling for his keys as he did so.

* _In truth, the air really was wavering, due to all the smokers, but Naru wasn't to know that because he was as he had realised, probably at least slightly drunk_.

* * *

How was it? Do remember to review!


	2. The Tea

~ The Romancing of Taniyama Mai ~

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _Ghost Hunt_.

_Thank you for all your reviews!_

* * *

2. The Tea

When Naru walked into SPR the next morning, nursing a hangover but still punctual, his mood was not improved by the sight of Yasuhara waiting outside the doors. "Aren't you here a little too early?" he asked as Lin unlocked the door. Yasuhara beamed back.

"I'm under orders to make sure that you aren't trying to back out of the bet we made last night," he said.

"Who said I was?" Naru retorted instinctively the same time Lin asked "What bet?"

While he was instantly regreting his hasty words, Yasuhara took the opportunity and followed them in, beaming innocuously.

"We'll speak of this later," Naru finally said, settling for being crisply professional instead when the college student didn't seem inclined to move from the sofa.

Yasuhara nodded with the air of a patient saint. "Certainly, Shibuya-san. Now, is there anything I can help you with? Would you like some tea?"

"No thank you," Naru replied quickly and then shut and locked his office door. Lin who had just come out of the pantry with a coffee stared at the formidable aura emanating from Naru's closed door and then back to where Yasuhara was seated with a beatific expression. This was a cue, if anything, for him to do the same in his office.

Lin's door had barely clicked shut when the front door crashed open. "I'm late! I'm late! Sorry Naru! The train stalled and I…" When no sarcastic retort seemed to be forthcoming, Mai risked looking up. Yasuhara gave her a little wave.

"Morning."

"Ya-Yasuhara! Good morning… but why are you here? Is Naru in?"

The door to Naru's office cracked open. "Mai. Tea," he ordered before slamming it shut again.

"Jeez… I just got here..." she muttered as she hung her brown jacket on the coat stand. "Would you like something too?"

"No thank you, Mai," Yasuhara said brightly. Mai narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Are you planning something?" she asked, recognizing the gleam of his glasses.

"So early in the morning?" Yasuhara looked injured.

Unconvinced, Mai shrugged uneasily as she went to brew the tea. Ten minutes later, she was standing inside Naru's office. "Here's your tea," she announced as she set the cup and saucer on a part of the table that wasn't swamped. Naru, looked up, tapping his pen impatiently.

"You're late. Again."

"Umm well… there was this cat you see and it so happened to be taking a nap on the train tracks this morning…"

Ignoring her rambling explanation, he took a sip of the comforting liquid, his frown lessening slightly as he drank in the warm scent. No one could make tea like that. _To hell with bets_. _They were supposed to be a vice anyway_. _He'll enjoy her tea as per normal_. "Well," he said, slightly mollified, "not that it isn't already a daily occurrence. It amazes me that you manage to get anywhere on time at all."

"I wasn't late yesterday," Mai protested indignantly. "Besides, don't you have something to say to me first?"

Naru spluttered into his cup.

Mai was by his side instantly. "Hey, are you alright?" she asked, her brown eyes wide and anxious. "Is it the new tea? It's my fault, I shouldn't have brewed you the ginger and lemon one, only you look kind of hung over…" Naru coughed weakly and waved her aside.

"The tea's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. If that's all Mai, I would like to get back to my work," he answered irritably.

Mai huffed in annoyance. "Jeez, a _thank you_ would be nice some time," she grumbled as she backed out of his office.

Ah. So _that_ was what she wanted said. He smirked at her.

"You're welcome."

"Narcissistic idiot," she muttered as soon as she had closed the door. Yasuhara chuckled.

"How's Shibuya-san? Still hung over?"

She sighed. "I hope he's not coming down with something. He choked on his tea just now."

"Oh _dear_. How did that happen?"

Mai flushed, embarrassed. "I was hinting that he should thank me and when I said _don't you have something you have to tell me_, he started choking."

"Hmm…" Yasuhara adjusted his spectacles gloomily. "It is as I have predicted."

"What? He's not _really_ ill is he?" Mai said, startled by his grimness.

"It looks like Naru is suffering from _amouritis_."

"What's that?"

"It's a type of flu."

"Really? I've never heard of it," Mai said sceptically.

"Not to worry though, it's pretty easily curable. A trip to the beach and breathing in sea air is supposed to be the best treatment."

Mai frowned. A trip to the beach was a cure? She'd never heard anything like that before and Yasuhara looked too serious to be _really _serious.

"Yasuhara-san?"

"Hai?" he answered sweetly.

"You're pulling my leg aren't you?"

"Well, now…"

The door opened and Naru walked out, looking his immaculate and more or less healthy self. He dropped a stack of manila files on Mai's desk before leaning against her desk, arms folded across his chest. "How do you expect to improve if you lounge around all day? Shelve these for me. Oh, and Mai? Tea."

"Yes boss," she sighed as she went to her desk. As she walked past him, she could feel his eyes on her. "What is it?"

"Your skirt's hitched up at the back."

Mai squeaked, hastily brushing down her skirt before giving him an infuriated glare, unable to decide whether to be angry or relieved that he wasn't ill. That Yasuhara... she sagged into her seat. It was going to be a long day...


	3. The Beach

~ The Romancing of Taniyama Mai ~

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _Ghost Hunt_.

_Thank you for all your reviews! They are much appreciated!_

* * *

3. The Beach

"Well what did you know; our next case turned out to be at the beach after all," Yasuhara said as soon as he had disembarked from the car. Mai surveyed the shoreline. It was a dismal sort of place, the grey sand stretching out into hard, metallic looking water. A handful of seagulls screamed from the rocky cliffs on either end of the sand. It was hard to believe that such a place could be haunted. Naru clearly felt the same way because he hadn't even brought any of his cameras with him and Lin hadn't even bothered to come out of the van. She frowned; something was definitely up the way Yasuhara and Bou-san were whispering furtively to each other, their voices lowered against the chilly sea wind.

"What are you guys planning?"

Bou-san blinked. "Who, me?" he pointed at himself innocently. "You wound me Mai, I've only your best interests at heart." She snorted in disbelief. "You can also tell Yasuhara that I looked up "amouritis". There's no such disease."

"I've no idea what you're talking about," Bou-san protested. Ayako rolled her eyes. "I doubt you would. Words more than two syllables are beyond you," she said as she hovered reluctantly on the edge of the stone steps. Bou-san saw what she was doing and grinned. "Aww. Who asked you to wear those fancy heels to the beach anyway?"

"Shut up, you stupid monk," she grumbled as she took them off.

They straggled along the shore in single file. Apart from the slightly depressing air of a deserted beach, there didn't seem to be anything ominous.

"Are you sure that this is the right place?" Naru said after awhile.

Bou-san nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure. My friend couldn't have been wrong. Look, there's the sea lion shaped rock he mentioned." The rest of SPR looked at the lump of ash coloured granite. "It looks more like a cow," Ayako said derisively. Naru tapped his foot impatiently. "Mai, Matsuzaki-san, go investigate the rock over there," he ordered.

The two women were barely out of earshot when he rounded on the remaining members. "You better have a _good_ reason for getting us out here," he said coldly.

"Don't look at me. It was _his _idea," Bou-san said and indicated Yasuhara. Naru sighed in frustration.

"So there's nothing haunted then? And why are you here anyway?" he asked Madoka. She winked.

"Yasuhara-kun told me about the bet you made. It was very nice of him to do so when you wouldn't have been considerate enough to inform me." The two of them nodded in sync. "Yes, and the beach is a lovely place for a first date!" Yasuhara chimed in.

"You're absolutely right. How romantic!" Madoka added.

_In the middle of December_? They were probably mad, Naru thought. And the way those two were agreeing… they had definitely planned this together.

"Is there any particular reason for why you seem to be betting against yourselves?"

"We've been thinking, and we came to the conclusion that while it'll be extremely funny to see you propose to Lin-san, you confessing to Mai would bring much better long term gains," Yasuhara explained.

Naru raised an eyebrow at this.

"For instance, we'll be able to look forward to your wedding banquet."

"Who said there would be one?" Naru snapped wrathfully.

Madoka looked shocked. "You're not planning to elope! Your mother would be heart broken! And think about your father…"

Naru turned away from them in disgust. He could never outtalk Madoka anyway.

Mai and Ayako had returned. "There doesn't seem to be anything," Ayako said. "Other than that it's all scribbled over with cheesy love declarations." Madoka clapped her hands.

"Now that we're all gathered here, I suggest that we split up and cover the beach. Mai, you go with Naru to check out the caves on the other end. Takigawa-san and Matsuzaki-san will you investigate the tide pool? Me and Yasuhara-kun will go back up to the town to see if we can learn anything."

The only way to the caves, as Naru and Mai quickly discovered, was across a narrow shin-high channel. Mai sat down on a nearby rock and kicked off her boots and socks. Naru followed suit, sitting on a rock opposite. Then, shoes in hand, they both waded carefully across. "Ugh. The water's c-c-cold," Mai stuttered as they were crossing it. "And the cave doesn't f-f-eel a-any b-better," she added when a cold draught blew out from the damp entrance.

"We'll just take a quick look," Naru said.

"Eh… that isn't like the sort of thing you'll say."

"The only data I have is an unreliable second-hand rumour. I doubt if there is anything worth investigating here. We're just wasting time."

"Mmhmm. You wouldn't be Naru the narcissist if you did."

He smiled as she squatted down to peer at a stranded starfish.

"Mai."

"Hai?"

"What do you like about SPR?"

"Well. It's like the family I never had," she answered. "There's Bou-san and Ayako who're like the older siblings, Lin-san who is like one of those taciturn uncles, Madoka an eccentric aunt and Yasuhara the annoying cousin and John the nice one. Even Masako, as the irritating younger sister." Mai poked the starfish with a short stick, her back to Naru. "And then, there is also you, of course," she said after a beat. "But you probably think I'm very stupid anyway, for inventing relationships like that when in reality they all have their own lives." Her eyes softened as she stood up and started wandering further into the grotto. "But I do know that I care about everyone even if I don't know them very well." She turned back to smile meaningfully at him but instead, her foot slipped into a hidden pool. With a loud shriek she knocked into Naru who had belatedly tried to steady her.

Blinking sand and water out of her eyes, Mai moaned as she sat up, clutching her head. Naru shifted uncomfortably under her, fighting off a wave of heat that threatened to rush to his face when Mai's knee dug into his thigh.

"Mai. Are you alright?"

"Ugh… I think I hit my head…"

"Can you move?"

Mai wiggled her toes experimentally. "Yeah, I can move my feet. What about you, can you get up?"

I'm trying, but you're still straddling me," Naru replied tersely.

"Oh my. Yasuhara-kun, I don't think we should be watching this right now."

Naru turned sharply to look at the two figures framed in the milky light from the entrance. When had they gotten here?

"Yes, do please carry on you two, pretend we hadn't seen anything..."

"In fact, pretend we aren't even here…" Madoka said as they backed out of the cave, neither of them able to hold back their guffaws. "Your parents would be so pleased to be holding grandchildren soon."

"My grandmother used to say that it isn't romance if the beach isn't involved…" Yasuhara added as they disappeared out of sight.

"We aren't doing anything! Hey!" Mai shouted, her face red enough to rival a tomato.

"Would you mind getting off me first?" Naru asked, propping himself up on one elbow and trying not to think where Mai's other knee was.

"Right, right…" she muttered as she scrambled up, dripping wet and wringing her clothes as she did so. Naru stood up too. Moving past her, he draped his long coat over her. "Come on," he said softly.

In the short time they had been in the cave, the clear sky had transformed into a mass of heavy grey clouds. Then, without warning, large icy drops began falling and the channel of water had increased in height and speed. Without hesitation, they both broke into a run, splashing across with Naru's coat spread over their heads. Mai laughed suddenly. "I was just thinking that it would finally snow and then all we get is this hail," she said as they ran up the beach to the carpark.

That evening, it was a damp and salt-encrusted Naru who waited for his elevator with Lin (who had remained unscathed after that trip). The door _pinged_ musically as it swooshed open. "Evening Shibuya-san. I guess I was wrong about that snow." It was that security guard again. "Better luck tomorrow eh? My daughter's looking forward too. She absolutely loves drawing snowflakes…"

"What is he talking about?" Lin asked as he followed his ward in.

"I have no idea," Naru replied distractedly and then sneezed. Of all the things… it better not be a cold.


	4. The Dream

~ The Romancing of Taniyama Mai ~

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _Ghost Hunt_.

_Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!_

* * *

4. The Dream

It was so seldom that Naru had the kind of prophetic dreams that his twin did that on entering one, he could not help feeling professionally curious. Coloured baubles of light were drifting upwards all around him and when he followed them with his eyes they seemed to hang like coloured stars glittering faintly in a dark sky. Where were they headed? There was no proverbial light at the end of the tunnel, or perhaps it was too far away to be seen? When Naru looked back down however, he was greeted with a far more unusual scene. There was a point of light directly under him and it seemed to be rising up; or perhaps, upon reflection, it was _he_ who was descending slowly towards it. Either way, the light seemed to be growing bigger (or maybe he was getting nearer) and unfolding outwards. He shut his eyes against the impending blaze of light –

And then he was suddenly standing on soft newly mown grass in a pruned garden surrounded by low hedges. The sunshine shone warmly down and everything seemed bathed in a warm, fuzzy golden haze. A bell had begun pealing somewhere. A wedding? Instinctively, he moved towards the sound.

The garden, it turned out, was attached to a church and it was a simple matter unlatching the small gate at the top and walking out to the driveway. For a wedding, it was awfully quiet and Naru was still figuring out why the church grounds looked so familiar when the front door swung heavily open. Naru stepped inside, his shoes echoing on the uncarpeted floor. The church with its magnificent stained glass windows featuring the nativity scene and old, well polished wooden pews was empty. A pigeon fluttered overhead in a loud clap of its wings.

"Hello Noll."

A figure in black waved to him from a pew near the front. "Gene?"

"This place sure brings back memories." He smiled fondly. "You do remember the time you made the candles float above the visiting chaplain's head don't you?"

"I do. It's the church near home isn't it? Whose wedding is it anyway?" Gene stared at him in concern.

"Er. It's _your_ wedding. You aren't getting the jitters are you?"

Before Naru could reply though, the musicians shuffled in slowly to their box. Naru noticed with mild intrigue that they were all members of SPR, with Yasuhara in the conductor's coattails. He raised his baton with a flourish as the wedding march began to play.

"Shibuya-san!" Yasuhara whispered meaningfully. "Psst! Shibuya-san!"

"Get on the aisle you idiot," Gene explained when Naru didn't move. "The bride's coming."

A figure in a long white robe had appeared and was now striding between the pews. Despite the distance, the snow white bear skin robe and the translucent veil modestly shrouding the bride, Naru had no difficulty recognizing his assistant; his tall, stoic, Chinese assistant that is. Gene gave him an encouraging push. "There's no need to be so nervous. You've known each other for years already haven't you? Besides, the minister is already here."

Naru rounded on his brother furiously. "Gene, if this is your doing, I'm going to kill you. Even being dead isn't going to absolve you from –

His twin tapped his head. "It's _your _dream. I'm only here for the ride."

"Excuse me; will the groom please stand up here?" Mai interrupted from behind the altar.

Naru stared at her in disbelief. "_You_'re the minister?" He turned to Gene. "This isn't a dream. It's a nightmare," he complained.

"And…?"

"No… either way it shouldn't matter. Dream or nightmare, this isn't real."

"You don't know that. It may be the future you're experiencing. And I wouldn't take it so calmly. Freud says that repressing your unconscious…"

"I know what Freud says!" Naru snapped as Lin went to stand in front of the altar.

"Naru. You're not backing out now after proposing to me are you?" he said accusingly from under the long veil.

"…would have interesting repercussions if you don't act on them," Gene finished lightly as Naru backed into the musicians' box, away from Lin. Mai tutted.

"Will the groom please follow procedure? We're pressed for time here."

The SPR-musicians were all looking at him expectantly. Lin was not exactly tapping his foot – yet – but he was definitely exuding an air of impatience.

"Doesn't anyone going to object?" Naru muttered.

Mai leaned on the altar, one hand propping her chin and a catlike grin on her face. "Maybe you should have hurried up and confessed to me then."

Gossipy whispers floated out from the musicians' corner and a semi scuffle broke out when John tried to get up. "I'm the priest around here, and I say this is incorrect procedure" he said as Ayako and Masako tried to persuade him to get back to his seat.

"Hear, hear," Yasuhara said, tapping his baton for silence. "The groom wants to speak."

Naru looked up at Mai. "I don't even know if you still love me," he said at last.

Mai's eyes softened. "And I don't know if you do if you keep denying it."

Gene cleared his throat. "You know, Noll, you'll always have me whatever decision you make," he said simply. A startled look crossed his twin's face and then Naru smiled back, understanding what he had meant. Gene nodded encouragingly as he saw his brother's face set in determination.

"Sorry Lin. You're a great assistant, but," Naru bounded up the narrow steps and seized Mai's hand. "The wedding's off."

He looked at his brother, trying to ignore the monk who had stormed out of the box. "How can you do that to my innocent jou-chan!"

"Tell Mother I said sorry. I always knew she wanted a white wedding," he said with a grin as he ran back down the steps with Mai in tow towards the light. Gene winked, smiling in their wake. "Good luck," he said.

Naru woke up in a cold sweat and clutching the sheets tightly. "It was just a dream. It was…" A loud cough next to his bed made him jump. Lin was seated on a chair, arms folded grimly. "You're awake I see. About time your fever broke. You were muttering to yourself." Naru looked at the bucket of ice and sponge next to his bed. A horrible thought crossed his mind. "Have you been…" he began to say when Lin stood up.

"I'm not the best nursemaid," Lin said, reading his unfinished sentence. "Mori-san came over just now," he said.

Naru relaxed visibly. "Oh right," he said and involuntarily smiling ever so lightly. "For a minute there I thought… never mind. I'm fine now. You should get some sleep. I'll talk to Madoka tomorrow." Lin raised an eyebrow at him.

"That was some fever you had."

Naru who had sunk back down into his bed looked askance. It was unlike Lin to be so hesitating.

"Just say it already."

"Were you having a nightmare about me?"

"I…"

"Only you were shouting out my name in terror. If there is something I should know…"

"No, no. I'm fine. Go to sleep Lin. It's nothing," Naru replied hastily.

Gene's words were reverberating in his mind. Act on his unconscious or it'll come back to bite in strange ways. One thing was clear to him. He should have known better than to leave it to the others. A _first date_ at the beach in December had been absurd. He was better off taking things into his own hands.

* * *

_Author's comments: This chapter was inspired by redrosesthroughbrowneyes and is partly because I agree that Naru proposing to Lin is too funny an idea to let go. _


	5. The Date

~ The Romancing of Taniyama Mai ~

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _Ghost Hunt_.

_Sorry for taking a while between the two chapters! Hope you enjoy this!_

* * *

5. The Date

Mai looked at the address again. This was the place alright, but there was no number 3 on the row of tree-lined shops. Number 4 was a grocer's and number 2 was a manga store with only a narrow alley leading to a private residential area in-between. Heaving a sigh, she was just about to throw in the towel and return home when a bell chimed in the lane and a green door that was set into the wall of the grocer's shop swung open, a lady walking out.

_Oh… so that was where it was._

It was a place that spoke of elegance and comfort. On one side, the windows looked out into the shrub lined cobblestones of the lane while the other consisted of a series of French doors that were thrown open to a small sheltered garden. The seats were upholstered in green leather, the dark wood of the furniture all polished to a deep shine. Watercolour landscapes hung discreetly on the walls and small lamps illuminated the interior with a warm glow. The scent of freshly baked bread and tea seemed to permeate the air.

Naru himself was, not unnaturally, already seated by one of the windows and deeply absorbed in a book, a glass of water at his elbow. Mai noticed that while he was wearing a black turtleneck, he'd paired it with black denims. She hadn't known that Naru even owned any casual wear.

"Er – hello," she said, bending forward a little to catch his eye.

Naru lowered the book he was reading.

"You're late," he said as Mai took the seat opposite his. "Sorry. I couldn't find the place. It's a little out of the way isn't it?"

"That's how I like it," Naru replied as a waitress came over with a menu.

"Would you like to make your orders now?"

"Isn't anyone else joining us?" Mai asked.

"No one else is coming," He tapped at one of the numbered entries printed on the menu's thick creamy paper. "You should try the strawberry shortcake here. The café is famous for it."

"A-alright," Mai answered in confusion as Naru went back to perusing the menu, his dark hair falling over his eyes, a pale wrist running down the list as he decided. She sneaked a peek at him, wondering what he was planning.

They were a boy and a girl alone in a deserted café.

No matter how you look at it, this was a date.

"Right. Then we'll have the Darjeeling White and I'll get a bagel," Naru announced, looking up expectantly for Mai's confirmation. When none seemed to be coming, he frowned impatiently at her vague expression as she flipped nervously through the menu. "Are you listening?"

Brushing aside her flimsy speculations, Mai turned back to him. "Huh?" shs said intelligently and then blushed. "I mean, anything is fine."

Having gained her attention again, Naru's brow cleared. "That'll be all for now," he told the waitress. Mai watched him doubtfully. The Naru she knew was a workaholic and would have lamented the waste of his precious time. And yet, here they were now, more or less idling in a charming little eatery. She squared her shoulders.

"Naru, why did you invite me here?"

"Because I thought you would like the place."

She did, but that wasn't the point. Naru however seemed to think that had settled everything because he went on to ask her how school was.

"It's alright. Yasuhara helps me with history whenever he is free and Michiru helps me with math. Japanese is really my only strong subject. But… you already know that," she said, remembering the dozens of times he'd lectured her ineptness with numbers or her inability to keep anything involving dates or time in her head for long. The waitress appeared again with water for her and she sipped it, her eyes wary. Naru seldom hedged on any subject, but here he was, clearly being evasive.

Evidently he'd sensed her uncertainty because his eyes glittered with suppressed amusement.

"You should try the tea," he said politely as he offered her a cup.

The tea had a delicate, almost floral aroma. To her bewilderment, Naru had actually ordered such a mellow drink and she was still savouring it albeit a little suspiciously when their food arrived. Mai's cake looked like a confection that had been whipped out of light fragrant strawberry-scented clouds heaped generously with even more of the small red fruit on a bed of golden pastry.

"You're right, this is good!" she exclaimed, momentarily focused on digging into the dessert.

"I'm usually correct," he said smugly, leaning into the long seat with his hand casually propping his chin, a small smirk lacing his face.

Deliberating ignoring his baiting, Mai shrugged easily. "What were you reading before I came in?"

"A monograph on the variations in Shinto beliefs and practices."

She snorted.

"I'm a perfectly normal teenager Mai; with emphasis on the 'perfect' of course."

"Narcissist…"

"You can't deny I'm extremely good at my job."

"Modesty isn't one of your strong suits is it?"

Naru smirked, tapping his tea spoon playfully and making it disappear when she glowered at him. "Why did you pick up magic tricks anyway when you can actually bend spoons with your mind?"

His eyes grew thoughtful. "Let me ask you. Would you believe it if someone told you they used pyscokinesis to make that spoon move?"

"No, I guess. Most people won't." She wondered how he'd coped with being unusual. The thin gleanings she'd caught about his past hadn't been enough to inform her of him nor where he'd developed that impossible amount of easy confidence. She felt strangely dejected.

Naru reached over suddenly. "I think I said it once that the trick to not getting cheated is to learn how to cheat yourself," he said and produced the spoon from behind her ear. Mai grinned. "Show off." He tapped the side of her head with it. "I understand it might be too much to ask for someone of your level but _try_ to remember what I've said before."

"Ah!" Mai sat up suddenly and then scrambled over to peer out of the window, her face lighting up in excitement.

"It's just the snow, Mai," Naru said drily but there was no denying that he'd caught her excitement because he too had turned to look out at the small white flakes dancing in the darkening alley.

"You're so unromantic. It's the first snow of the year!" She turned to face him, beaming in unabashed delight. "It's supposed to be lucky." Her smile seemed to hit him with the force of a sledgehammer. When was the last time he'd seen her look like that? He felt a sudden pang. When had _he_ first felt this comfortable with her? He looked down at the spoon, tracing its cool edge with the pad of his thumb.

"Naru? Are you alright?"

She had gotten back in her seat and was giving him a sudden, piercing look. Sometimes, Naru suspected that she was far more knowing than she looked. True, she often rushed headlong into things, heedless of her own danger, but there were also moments like this when she had this way of looking at him that made him wonder which of the two of them was the bigger idiot.

"I don't know why you brought me out here today, but I'm glad you did," she said, suddenly unable to meet his eyes. It was an expression he had seen a few times and he waited, knowing that she was sorting through the rest of her words, gathering her nerve, her hands twisting in her lap.

"Thank you," she said at last. "It was a nice…"

"Day?" he finished quietly for her.

They left silently, Naru having paid the bill and the bell chiming jauntily behind their backs. The world seemed to greet them in a rush and blur of noise and traffic. The light had faded and the street lamps overhead were just flickering on.

"Mai?"

She twitched, jolted out of her abstraction and he smirked.

"Don't tell anyone about today."

It wasn't a request and Mai bristled. "That's your problem you know. Why can't you say please?" He saw the impending fury in her eyes and bit back the retort he had been preparing. "I've my reasons."

"Rude _and_ secretive. That makes two faults, Narcissist-san."

"I know you love them," he said, unable to resist teasing her. Mai's jaw worked silently as her entire small frame shook with indignation. "Careful, or you'll melt all that snow you've been waiting for…" he added and started walking ahead of her.

"Why you –

"Thank you."

Half-turning, he smiled at her stunned face. "Come on idiot. You'll miss the train."


	6. The Party

~ The Romancing of Taniyama Mai ~

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _Ghost Hunt_.

_Thank you for all the reviews! They're most encouraging. _

* * *

6. The Party

The streets of Shibuya were packed. This was not surprising given that it was the eve of Christmas and hectic shoppers thronged the festive shopping avenue. A ladder that had been propped outside a shop front wobbled dangerously and then fell sideways onto the crowd beneath, which scattered with surprised cries. It was a miracle no one was injured. Yasuhara touched his glasses to the end of his scarf thoughtfully, the upended contraption inches from his feet.

"That was close," he murmured and then walked carefully round it, his gaze never having for an instance left the black clad figure in the distance.

* * *

Naru twirled a pen impatiently, the picture of a dissatisfied lion trapped in its den.

"You've been in my office for almost a day now."

"Yes."

"Doesn't that exhaust you?"

"Not at all."

Yasuhara sipped his tea pleasantly opposite the young boss of SPR. "In fact, I'll say it's a pleasure. Being around youth is _very_ invigorating."

Naru sighed. "Very well," he said. The pen had come to a rest as he laid it on the table. "If that is so, go and watch Mai. I've to go out, _ojisan_."

Yasuhara blinked once. Outmanoeuvred? He followed him out of the office and watched as Naru shrugged on his heavy winter coat. A groan from Mai's desk attracted their attention.

"This is unfair! Where're you going? And," Mai wailed, "_why_ does SPR operate on full hours on Christmas Eve? You're heartless."

Naru was now doing up the buttons of the coat. It made him look even taller and more imposing. "Heartless am I?" he smirked maliciously. "How can you say that when I've convinced Yasuhara to spend the day here with you?"

Mai only groaned again.

"Make sure the shelf in my office is tidy and organized, you two. I will be checking once I get back," he said and swiftly planted a heavy box of books into Yasuhara's hands. "Make sure you lend her a hand," Naru said almost happily before disappearing down the stairs. Yasuhara and Mai both peered after him, the former's spectacles gleaming despite the light being at the wrong angle.

"So you think you've escaped don't you? Gomen, Mai-chan! It seems I'll have to trust to the youth of today to deal with the all-important task of shelving!"

He thrust the box onto the perplexed girl just as Lin wandered out of his room, an empty mug and phone cradled to his ear.

"Whatever you're planning, try… to get back in one piece," he said blandly. Yasuhara smiled merrily. "Is that Madoka-san on the line?"

"Yes," Lin said before turning to Mai. "Mori-san and Brown-san are coming over in a while with some of their friends. We're…" he coughed, "holding an impromptu celebration. Naru doesn't know."

Mai split into a grin. "Really?"

* * *

He sneezed. _Somebody is thinking about you_, which would have been what his mother would say. Naru turned hastily into a side lane the moment the ladder had fallen, eager to escape the other young man who had been following him. He could almost hear the student's voice. _Ah, Shibuya-san, but how would I know what progress you're making with our little wager unless someone can verify it?_ True, it had started out as a bet, but Naru didn't think it was as simple as that anymore; perhaps it'd never been. He'd enjoyed his "date" with Mai and he was quickly discovering that he preferred to keep what they had between the two of them confidential. Then, of all things, just when he had decided he wanted some privacy, Yasuhara had mysteriously decided to sit in his office the entire day _watching _him.

Yasuhara was intrigued. Naru had seldom looked as frustrated when he'd remained in his office. He'd meant to induce the boss to leave through reverse psychology but he'd never expected to be subtly given the slip. The party _must_ go on, but now Yasuhara was beginning to wonder if Naru had in fact _wanted_ to leave for some motive unforeseen by them. The lid of the dumpster in the lane banged down abruptly and he jumped. By the time he remembered that he had broken eye contact and began searching the small street frantically, Naru had long vanished from the side lane.

Sighing heavily, Yasuhara rang a number that he was beginning to be all too familiar with. "Madoka-senpai? I lost Naru around -." He shifted his weight on the spot as he considered the younger man's actions. "Or rather, he gave me the slip near the post office. Though, I don't think he knows why I'm following him."

When Naru returned to SPR later that day, he was aghast to find that it had been turned into the venue for what was turning out to be a particularly raucous party. Music was reverberating through the walls courtesy of Bou-san's band, the smell of pizza and turkey wafted in from the kitchen and drinks and plates littered every horizontal surface.

He waded into the midst of moving bodies, aiming for his door, only to see that it had been locked and sealed with bright red duct tape. A "No Entry" sign decorated the space where his designation had once been and tinsel had been twisted artistically round his doorknob. Naru didn't need to guess who was behind this; he'd spotted Madoka.

"_Surely_ you didn't have to go to all these lengths to surprise me," he said sarcastically. His teacher beamed in delight, sarcasm having about as much damping effect on her cheery personality as water on a duck's back.

"I'm so glad you like it! But you've been naughty yourself. Where did you go just now?"

This was not something Naru wanted to answer so he did what he usually did; he shut up and walked away. However, he didn't get very far because two girls Mai's age came up and cornered him by Lin's door, taking him by complete surprise when they each kissed him on his cheek. Then, still giggling they faded back into the crowd. He hadn't even know them. Looking up, Naru saw belatedly that they'd angled him under a sprig of mistletoe. After that, he was careful to sit somewhere where the aforementioned vegetation had not been planted. And not a moment too soon either. Usually Naru lapped up the flattering gazes aimed his way but as the night progressed and the gazes of the women (and some of the men) turned lascivious, he was immensely grateful for the refuge offered by the space behind Mai's desk.

"Oh hello Naru," Mai said as she squeezed into the narrow area to sit by him. "Have a canapé? Brown-san brought them."

"You aren't going to ask me why I'm sitting here?"

"Nope," she said around a mouthful of food. "I saw the way that guy from Bou-san's faction try to grope you when you were walking past him. I kind of guessed after that."

Naru laughed quietly and she smiled. "You aren't mad at them then? For organizing this without telling you?"

"I might have suspected," he admitted. "But there was something else I had to do."

"You're in an awfully good mood," she pressed.

"I've my book. It's just as well you didn't get round to shelving these," he answered drily.

She rolled her eyes. "Idiot scientist. It's a party."

_Some time later that night_

The office was dark, the only light coming from a few of the candles that were still studiously burning. When the party had wrapped up and most of the guests had left, Mai had arranged them on her desk. "Aren't you going to leave?" he'd asked when she sat in front of them smiling happily with her head resting on both of her hands.

"Not yet. There's still a bit of cleaning up to do. I'll leave after that."

When Naru returned from disposing the last of the trash however, she was still there perched on her seat, fast asleep, her head buried in her hands and surrounded by a row of small yellow lights.

"Idiot." _If her hair caught fire_… He hovered over her sleeping form, about to wake her up but then thinking better of it, let his hand drop. The champagne was still thrumming pleasantly in his system. No one was around after all. Naru bent over the flames, heart racing and kissed her, his lips moving over her hair lightly. She smelled like roast turkey and smoke and underneath that, he detected something sweet, possibly her shampoo. Standing back up, he carefully dropped a small package by her side before going to get Lin who had gone out to see Madoka off. The door had barely swung close behind him when Mai smiled. "Coward," she murmured sleepily before drifting off again.

* * *

_Author's comments: A reviewer very kindly reminded me that the legal drinking age in Japan is 20 but I'm going to assume that since it's a private party Naru is allowed at least one celebratory glass. Or two. _


	7. The Confession

~ The Romancing of Taniyama Mai ~

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _Ghost Hunt_.

_Two more chapters and then it's a wrap! Thank you for all the reviews! _

* * *

7. The Confession

"Good afternoon," she grunted, dragging her feet into the office. With a heavy groan, she dropped into her desk. "Ugh…"

"Good afternoon to you too, Mai-chan," Yasuhara replied with his usual disarming cheer as he came out of the kitchenette. "How was the test?"

"Don't ask," she mumbled, her face pressed into the wood of her table. "It was horrible. I think I might not pass…"

"That calls for a special remedy."

"What kind?"

"A date with me would cure your academic troubles. I'll teach you everything. How is this Saturday?"

Mai's brow wrinkled as she fiddled with her necklace distractedly. "Erm…" she said vaguely, her eyes glued to the file on her table.

"Maaaaii-chan? Are you listening to what your senpai is saying?"

"What? Oh sorry, I can't. I've an appointment on that day already, some other time?"

Yasuhara snivelled tragically. "Ah. I've been dumped."

Mai chuckled. "You can try Bou-san. I'm sure he'll be happy to," she said, and stretched luxuriously.

What a sudden change in mood, Yasuhara thought. And she looks really happy too. He leaned into her space, glasses gleaming. "Could it be?" He adjusted them as he examined her. "Am I _really_ dumped?"

"What are you talking about?" Mai said, and giggled nervously. Stupid Naru… but it couldn't be helped if Yasuhara interpreted things for himself. Placating Yasuhara seemed the easier task compared to facing her boss's wrath so that was what she did. "How does an apology hot chocolate sound?"

"Sounds great. I'll be waiting then, my cute _koibito_," he added after her as Naru walked out. "Naru-chan. What do you say to a threesome this Saturday. It'll just be me, you and Mai and you can declare your love!"

Naru remained unmoved. "I'm not free."

"Oho."

"And refrain from distracting my assistant."

Yasuhara nodded agreeably, retreating for the present, now that he had a glimpse of the post-it clipped to the folder. "Yes boss!"

* * *

The snow was almost a foot deep as Mai hung around the museum entrance, blowing and rubbing her hands to keep them warm. "You're late!" she said elatedly when Naru finally appeared, bundled in his usual black coat.

"Childish. And you were early. I'm punctual."

She stuck out her tongue. "Who's the childish one…"

The austerity of the building quickly hushed them as they walked about, taking in the exhibits. "The last time I was here, I was crying because I was terrified of the dinosaur skeleton," Mai whispered as they looked up at the old brown-stained bones curving into the rafters above. "I remembered my mother hugging me."

Naru listened quietly. He'd never known his birth parents, and as the years passed, the desire to search for them had faded. Placing a hand on the barrier, he let his mind fill with the thoughts of scores of delighted children that had wandered the halls. "How nice it is to be young and in love," someone sighed. They both spun round, startled. Naru spotted the culprit first. "Yasuhara," he said, a touch of frustration colouring his greeting. The student ambled forward leisurely.

"How wonderful it is to meet you two here. It looks like I can fulfil my desire for a threesome after all!" he chirped, earning them scandalized stares from an elderly couple that had not been standing far away enough to avoid listening in. Mai sweatdropped.

"Let's go," Naru all but growled and grabbed hold of Mai's wrist.

"Wha-

Mai had barely time to protest when she was yanked up the wide stairs two steps at a time by him. "S-slow down!" she stuttered and nearly collided into Naru when he leapt up the last three steps. "This way," he said and then pulled her round the corner and into another exhibit. This one had a glass-topped roof and had been set up to simulate a jungle environment. Taking advantage of the momentary distraction offered by the unfamiliar place, Mai snatched back her hand, scowling up Naru. He seemed agitated though for what reason she had yet to fathom. "Why were you so eager to get rid of Yasuhara?" she whispered hoarsely, still trying to catch her breath. Ignoring her query, he moved off into the exhibit stiffly and she started after him, exasperated.

"_Naru_!"

Several heads turned at her raised voice but she pretended not to have noticed. Naru stopped in the middle of the plank bridge, deeply absorbed in examining the small fish beneath. She shook his arm irritably. "Stop that!"

He finally looked up. Blue eyes regarded her coolly. "Stop what?"

"Stop keeping me out of the loop! Whatever it is that you've got between Yasuhara and you has to do with me right?" His frown deepened but then almost as quickly, his gaze flickered away. She knew him well enough by now to know that was his way of showing uncertainty. Her grip on his arm loosened and she looked down.

"It was a bet," he said harshly.

She kept silent, waiting, her heart suddenly thudding painfully against her ribs.

"We…I bet that I would tell you that I…" he paused, gripping the edge of the railing. "It was a mistake. I'll be responsible for compensating you," he said formally. It was the finality in his tone more than anything else that made her snap.

"Coward. Even – even Gene would have done better," she hissed, knowing that invoking his brother's name would be bound to hurt. Naru's eyes immediately grew that empty, vacant look and he turned away. Her own heart twisted agonizingly again and she bit her lip.

"It's over then," he said softly. "I'm sorry to have wasted your time, Taniyama-san."

* * *

Naru trudged slowly into the lobby of his apartment, shaking off snow as he did. It had been a relief to tell her, the idea of a bet had been gnawing at him since the time he had made it. It wouldn't have been fair to him, or her for that matter. He shoved his hands into his coat pockets as he waited for the lift. It had been a cold day. It was also, he told himself bitterly, a relief to find out that he had been right and Mai still harboured feelings for his brother –

_Wham_. "You idiot!" Naru found himself seized by his collar and pinned back against the wall opposite. He blinked the stars out of his vision and came face to face with the purple face of the security man.

"You…" he began coldly but the other man snarled.

"Moron! Jerk! What were you thinking! It was all going so well too! She's been waiting all this while and you go and blow it!" The security man slackened his hold, sniffling slightly. "I've been practically working overtime and when I turn my back for a few seconds you go and tell her for the second time that she loves your brother!" He slumped to the floor. "I've a lot on my hands you know. Stop making my life difficult and _take hold of her already_!" He jabbed a finger at the lobby desk where a sizeable basket of thread sat behind the counter. They were all red. "Do you see that? I've a backlog because of you! Two years! You've had two effing years but no, you deny her love for you! Again!"

Naru froze. "Do you happen to be-

The man turned witheringly back to him. "Of course I am! Who else did you think I was? Your fairy godmother? And I don't envy her or her job either," he snorted. "Now," he pulled Naru to the door and pushed him out. "Don't come home until you've done the necessary."

* * *

When she exited the museum, Yasuhara was waiting there, eyes worried. "Mai," he called as she walked past him dumbly. At the sound of her name, she turned mechanically. "Oh, hello senpai…"

Yasuhara for once, was not smiling jovially. "He really loves you, you know, or he wouldn't have taken on the bet."

"I know," she said hollowly. "He just doesn't believe that I can love him back."

He flipped out his phone. "This does call for a special remedy," he said firmly. "Come on. Let's go eat our hearts out." She smiled wryly. The moment he turned away to make several calls, she unhooked the small heart-shaped pedant that she had been wearing and let it slide onto a pile of snow.

* * *

_Author's comments: In case you were wondering, that is the matchmaker god who sends Naru out of his own apartment block. XD The red thread kinda gives him away._


	8. The Rescue

~ The Romancing of Taniyama Mai ~

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _Ghost Hunt_.

_Thank you for the amazing reviews! We're nearing the end. _

_Just a couple of things to clear up from the last two chapters and answers to queries: _

_The matchmaker god featured in the last chapter is a figure from East Asian legends (primarily from Chinese legends but he figures in Japanese ones as well). The red string is used by him to tie the ankles of people who are fated to be together to each other. Usually, the matchmaker god, or deity, rather, appears as an old man but in this case, I had him don a security disguise._

_The other thing, which I had completely forgot to mention is that the package from two chapters back contains the necklace that Mai has taken to wearing._

* * *

8. The Rescue

It was already late at night when Mai crossed the empty square in front of her apartment. The moon was full and high in the sky, peeping out from behind heavy clouds. The brown haired girl sighed, exhaling her breath all at once as she blew strands of sticky hair out of the way. Bou-san had offered to drive her back but she had declined, opting for the peace that a solitary walk home offered. Frowning slightly, Mai discovered that she had dropped her house keys and she growled wordlessly, mentally berating herself for her stupidity. Moving quickly, for the night was cold she hurried to the fire escape round the side of the block, and her secondary means of reaching her room.

To her surprise, her landlady was standing beneath it, muttering and pointing at something above. Mai groaned. She hardly wanted to be caught climbing on the old fire escape again. "Uh…ooya-san? What is going on?" she settled on asking instead. The middle-aged lady jumped.

"Goodness! You gave me a scare!" she moaned, patting at the pink curlers in her hair anxiously. "Nyan-chan escaped again. I wouldn't have bothered but it's so cold out tonight and I'm scared he'll freeze." She turned her attention back up to the figure on the stairs above. The something, or rather, _someone_ slipped on the icy platform and fell two steps, only managing to break the fall by clinging tightly to the side rail.

"Careful there young man! You're almost there, Nyan-chan is just up on the window on your left!" she shouted up as he stood up carefully, brushing ice from the immaculate black coat. The clouds parted momentarily, letting down a moonbeam. Mai could barely believe her eyes. There was her boss, correction, her _jerk of a boss_ perched on the railings of the rickety fire escape two floors above her. Even as she watched, he had leant out of the rail to grab the cat, which snarled and backed further into the narrow ledge above him.

"Here, kitty," Naru muttered, feeling absurd and irritated at the same time. Nyan-chan hissed sneeringly and with a disdainful swish of its brush-like tail, leapt into the empty flower box attached to the ledge.

"You idiot! Get back down here!" Mai yelled. Naru spared her a glance and then went to back to scrambling after the cat. "Stupid egoist!"

She slipped her schoolbag off and thrust it at her landlady. "Hang on to this for me, ooya-san!" Within seconds, she had climbed up to where Naru was. "Why are you here?" she demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm rescuing your landlady's Nyan-chan."

"Yes, I mean, no. What are you doing at my apartment?" When Naru made to climb onto the narrow ledge after the errant cat, she snatched hold of his sleeve. "Are you mad? It's slippery!"

They might have argued on but Nyan-chan was clearly not used to being ignored. He meowed indignantly and skittered tantalizingly just out of reach. They both fell silent at once. Naru waved a hand at her. "Stand back," he ordered. Mai rolled her eyes and pushed past him.

"Let me. I'm lighter than you and it's my window."

Defeated by her logic for a second, Naru watched as she climbed over the fire escape with expert grace and onto the small balcony outside her window. "Come here, Nyan-chan" she crooned, and pounced forward, her school skirt flipping upwards. Naru coughed.

"What is this? The hundredth time that you're flashing me?" he said sarcastically as he climbed over the railings as well.

"Shut up, jerk," she hissed, looking and sounding very much like Nyan-chan who had somehow managed to evade capture so far. "Tell me," she huffed angrily as the cat slipped from between her feet. "Have I ever given reason for you to believe that I love Gene?"

"I wouldn't know what happens in the spirit realm, Mai." He made a grab and then swore when Nyan-chan tried to bite him.

"Oh, so it's _Mai_ again is it? What happened to _Taniyama-san_?" Her eyes welled up suddenly. "You never listen. You are always lording it over others, acting superior and arrogant. Even when someone says they love you, you shoot them down. Are you so insecure that you can't trust what I say? Being a coward doesn't suit you. Stupid cat!" she added when Nyan-chan leapt over the both of them and back onto the fire escape.

Mai sagged, giving up. "Forget it. I'll tell the ooya-san that with the exercise Nyan-chan's getting, he'll survive till tomorrow." She yanked on her window only to find that it was locked. "Go-go away," she sighed when Naru moved to stand beside her, the window rattling uselessly as they both shook it.

"I came over to apologize," he explained stiffly. "But you weren't in."

"It's a bit too late for that don't you think?" She made to climb back over the railing but Naru stopped her.

"Wait. It's come loose over there," he said, gesturing at the rusted bolts that mounted the platform to the wall of the apartment. She swallowed.

"What now?"

"I'll go over first. It probably can't carry the weight of more than one person."

His feet had barely touched the platform again when Nyan-chan came cannoning into him. Startled, Naru caught the cat by the scruff of its neck. "Got you," he said, somewhat surprised. Unable to help herself, Mai giggled.

"I'm sorry," he said as he buttoned the cat safely into his coat.

"I know," she murmured to herself as he started down the stairs. But, the moment Naru put his foot on the first step, the entire structure groaned. His eyes widened as the corroded metal shattered under him.

"Naru!"

Mai tried to catch hold of him but it was too late. Their fingers brushed for a moment and then his hand slipped away from her. With a terrified snarl, Nyan-chan shot out and catapulted to the ground in a neat uninjured heap. Naru wasn't so lucky. After falling through the stairs, he slid down the last few steps, only coming to a stop on the ice with a sickening crunch.

* * *

Hours later, blinking sleepily, Naru woke up to a small cramped looking room full of squashy armchairs and smelling of cat piss. As he sat up, feeling his bruises gingerly, he noticed a familiar brown head huddled on the floor by him. Mai looked up, tear streaked. "Idiot," he said softly. "Save your crying for when I'm really dead."

"Don't be morbid," she snapped, wiping away her tears with the back of her hand.

He sighed. "Where are we?"

"The spare room in my landlady's office. I think she feels apologetic," Mai answered as between gulps.

"As she should well be," Naru sniffed. "I had been waiting for you outside your door when she asked me to help retrieve and here I quote her d_ear kawaii lost Nyan-chan_."

"You were waiting here all day – for me?" Mai asked miserably. Naru didn't reply, but he didn't need to; she knew he had even if his pride kept him mum.

"Can you let go of my hand? I need the bathroom."

"I won't!" Mai said fiercely. "For a moment there, I thought you had really died," she continued, shivering as she hugged herself. "And then I thought it might be my fault, for having been mean to you. If I hadn't let go…"

He reached over and pulled her into a one-handed hug. Mai blinked and then whispered nervously, "Uh Naru?"

"I should have told you that I love you a long time ago," he said, looking visibly uncomfortable. "Do you…?"

She broke into a watery smile as she reached over and kissed him on the corner of his mouth. "Idiot scientist. Did you really need to ask?"

He smiled softly in return. "Good. Now can I go to the bathroom?"

As her hand left his, Mai gaped at the thin gold chain in her hand. "No way! How did you find this?" Naru stood up shakily, his blue eyes crinkling up as he smirked.

"Why, with magic of course."


	9. The Beginning

~ The Romancing of Taniyama Mai ~

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of _Ghost Hunt_.

* * *

9. The Beginning

The morning air was crisp and cool. The still air barely stirred the icicles that clung in clusters on the bare trees. Snow had piled up overnight on the empty park benches and an early flock of sparrows fluttered cautiously onto the pristine land, keeping a wary eye out for cats. A white curtain fluttered limply at an open window, its folds disturbed as Mai gripped on to the sill and moaned.

"It hurts, Naru," she whimpered.

Her boss remained stretched out on the rug beside her, hair and shirt disarrayed as he focused lazily on her distressed expression.

"It'll go away," he murmured as he rolled over to inspect the cut on her foot. "What _were_ you doing? I asked you to make tea, not pour it over the floor and then step on the broken glass."

"Meanie," she complained and then winced when Naru prodded her cut.

"Hold still. You've a piece of glass in your foot."

"Oww! Oww! _OWW_!"

"There. You're being ridiculous," Naru said as he wrapped the bloodied sliver of glass in a piece of tissue and tossed in into the wastepaper bin. Mai who had been hobbling over to the nearest chair glowered at him.

"It's _your_ fault. Why were you sleeping in the middle of the floor?" She grinned evilly as a thought struck her. "Did you fall off the couch last night?"

"Of course not," Naru said coldly. "Where is your first-aid kit?"

She sniffed. "Liar. It's in the bathroom cabinet."

As Naru placed the box on the ground by him, he smirked. "I had expected to find it empty," he said mockingly. "Ayako insisted that I take some of her stuff back with me in our last case," Mai replied with as much dignity as she could as he cleaned and bandaged her wound efficiently.

"I guess I won't be doing much dancing tonight at the New Year's party," she remarked casually.

Naru didn't say anything. He never fancied dancing anyway. In fact he detested parties of any kind. "Don't go then," he said as he shut the lid with a snap.

"But it's New Year's!"

"Suit yourself." Naru was straightening his shirt cuffs, grimacing slightly at the unsightly crumple lines from sleeping in his work clothes. "I'm going back to the office."

"On _New Year's_?" Mai sulked. "You workaholic! _Lin-san _needs a break even if you don't!"

"I'm not attending anything that Madoka organises. Lin may do as he wishes."

So that was the real reason why he was trying to hide out in his office. Mai huffed. And she had been looking forward to seeing Naru that night too! "Fine. _Suit yourself_ then, you robot," she grumbled, hobbling back to the kitchen to make breakfast. The front door slammed.

"Argh!" she said, banging her head against the wall in frustration.

* * *

When Yasuhara walked into SPR that New Year's morning, he was surprised to see that it was devoid of its taciturn boss. "Where's Shibuya-san?" he enquired of Lin.

"I imagine he was at Mai's apartment. He didn't return home last night," the other man replied shortly.

"And you aren't worried that she might have thrown him into a gutter?" Bou-san piped up anxiously as he entered as well.

"Unlikely. Naru called half an hour ago to inform me that he would be returning to the office." Bou-san looked at his watch.

"Then he should be back pretty soon right?"

The front door opened and Naru stormed in irritably.

"What happened?" Lin asked, taking in his ward's unkempt appearance. Surely Mai hadn't really thrown him in the gutter? "

Fell down the stairs. It's nothing much," he answered on his way to his room.

"Wait."

Naru turned. There had been something unreadable in his guardian's voice that made him stop. His hand left the doorknob and he leaned against the door, his arms folded.

"I expect you to get your act together," Lin started to say. "Because I am already spoken for. Even if you propose to me, I will have to decline."

Naru tensed, his eyes widening. Time seemed to slow and then – _slam_. The door shut behind his back followed by a loud click. "Aww. I don't think he likes you very much, Lin," Bou-san said between guffaws. A muscle twitched in Lin's jaw. "No, I suppose not," he said calmly. Yasuhara however looked curiously after the man. "Spoken for? To whom I wonder?"

* * *

"Stupid Naru and his stupid pride," Mai groused as she limped through the snow, her ankle length dress skimming the wet surface. "Why are you guys following me? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the party?" she whispered furiously at the trio following her.

"We're worried for your safety," Yasuhara explained. She tossed her head back.

"I'm _not _that clumsy. I already fell once today. You should have more faith in people!" she said.

"No, no, you misunderstand, Mai," John said sheepishly.

"Yeah, the mood you're both in, we're concerned that your combined powers would bring down the building."

"Huh!" She stomped up to the back of SPR's office and opened her purse, selecting a small unevenly shaped object and hefted it in her right palm. It was a long shot but worth a try. Leaning back slightly, Mai tossed the pebble at Naru's window. It hit with a small thwack.

"It's just like _West-Side Story_, or _Romeo and Juliet_, or something," John stage-whispered and then squeaked when Mai turned back with a glare.

"Stupid…" _thwack_

"idiot…"

"it's…" _thwack_

"your guardian's…" _thwack_

"engagement…" _thwack_

"party!" _thwack_

The three men looked at each other. So that was what Madoka had organised. Trust the two of them to be so sneaky. "Uh, Mai, how did you find out? Neither Madoka nor Lin ever mentioned anything like that… Wasn't it supposed to be a New Year's celebration?" Bou-san asked nervously.

"She told me," Mai said grimly. "It was supposed to be a surprise so nobody else knew. My job was to get this idiot to go."

A shadow moved and the window opened. Naru leaned out impassively. He raised an eyebrow at Mai. Her face was unnaturally white and her fists were clenched tightly by her sides. "Naru, you idiot!"

"What is it?" he looked down at her, evidently displeased.

"I came to ask you on a date," she said. He stared back coolly. "I'm not free tonight. I've a prior engagement."

"You-you do?"

He sighed. "You're interrupting me. I can't possibly go to my guardian and sensei's engagement party without a gift."

"You _knew_?"

"Only this afternoon. Lin hinted."

Mai sagged in relief. "That's great then. You can come with me," she said. Naru smirked and he leaned against the parapet.

"Say please."

"_Please_, narcissist Naru-chan" she twittered mockingly.

Naru shut the window.

"That went well," Bou-san commented. They were pacing nervously around when the door suddenly opened and Naru came down the stairs, a wrapped gift in hand.

"Can't keep them waiting," he said smugly at their anxious faces. Mai extended an arm to him and smiled playfully. "About time. Shall we go then, Shibuya-san?"

Yasuhara hung back, smiling as he watched them walk off under the moonlight. He heard a chortle behind him.

"Just like an old married couple," an old man in a security outfit chuckled from beneath the shadow of the wall. Yasuhara nodded in agreement.

"Thank you very much for your assistance, sir," he said, his glasses winking.

"Don't mention it, young man," he answered as they shook hands. "It's the start of a beautiful friendship isn't it?"

_The End._

* * *

_Author's comments: That's all' folks. Thank you for reading this little fic! Have a great year ahead!_


End file.
